Christmas Glow
by MistressLemons
Summary: A Christmas present for a good friend who desired a Bella and Jasper love story. Oneshot


A Christmas present I did for my friend :) She wanted a crack JasperxBella fanfic, so I complied. Now I'm not most in tune with the Twilight characters, but I tried my best. Hope you guys enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasper breathed in the scent of the Febreeze on his bed. The extra strong scent of lavender soothed him and lowered his heart rate and adrenaline. He rolled on to his back and looked up at the ceiling. Why did he have to love her? God, she could be incredibly annoying. Especially today.

_'Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me, I waited for you for seven years. But now it's too late'_

_'I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you every day for a year.'_

_'You wrote me?'_

_'Yes…it wasn't over. It still isn't over'_

_Jasper was hooked on the lover's passionate reunion kiss. The passion and obvious love between the two was evident. It was so cute, romantic and everything love should be. Suddenly the screen was blotted out by hands covering his eyes._

_Alice giggled as she covered her lover's eyes. "Guess who!"_

_Jasper tried to get out of his wife's grasp but she was intent on her game._

_"C'mon. You know…" Alice said coyly._

_Jasper tried to swat her hands away to see the love making session the characters were having. However, he had to give in._

_"I don't know…….Alice?"_

_Alice laughed and twirled her arms around her head. "Correct!" Gracefully, she leaned over and gave Jasper a quick peck, turned around and flittered out of the room. Greatly annoyed that he had missed the sex scene, Jasper scooted down in his seat and grumbled._

And that wasn't even the worse of it. Alice's ability to see into the future started to annoy Jasper. Sure, it was nice having a wife know what you need exactly when you need it, but sometimes it became extremely troublesome.Sometimes the best comfort was to think through things by himself.

But another reason why Jasper was losing interest in Alice was his increasing attraction to his brother's wife. It honestly scared him, this hot attraction. But he couldn't help the fact that her cute clumsiness had returned, or that her subtle quiet ways were a huge turn on. He knew that if anyone found out, he'd be killed, which was terrible to even think about. But the excitement of his unfaithful feelings enticed him to indulge. But he knew that Bella would never return his feelings. Why would she, after she had been through so much with Edward? It was all just stupid, wishful think on his part.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Esme's sweet voice. "Time to decorate the tree!" With a sigh, Jasper wearily got up to light up a stupid tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my fault."

"No it's not Edward. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"But if I'd been more careful, watchful…."

With a huge sigh, Bella looked at her husband with his head between his knees. This had been one of the numerous arguments that had come up recently. Honestly, she didn't know why Edward had taken Renesme's pregnancy so hard. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Maybe it was a father thing.

Bella knelt down and softly touched Edward's head. "It's going to be alright. Jacob and Renesme are going to be good parents." Oblivious to what Bella was saying Edward remained in his feeble position.

"Look Edward. Remember before we had Renesme? Everyone was worried we were both going to die. But look, I here with you forever and Renesme had to be one of the best things that's ever happened to us."

At these truthful words, Edward looked up at Bella. His distressed face softened at the sight of her clam, knowing exterior.

"Time to decorate the tree!" Esme's voice rang through the whole house to break the tender moment.

With his grace, Edward stood up and turned to Bella. "Coming?"

"It's not like I have a choice," laughed Bella fully knowing that Alice would drag her if she did not comply.

Edward chuckled. "Race you." And with those words, he swiftly gave Bella a quick kiss on the forehead and dashed out.

At his actions, Bella became confused. Where was the buzz that she got each time Edward kissed her? With slightly trembling fingers, Bella touched the spot where he had kissed her. Why hadn't she felt anything? Her relationship with Edward was great. But Bella remembered the recent, intense arguments with Edward.

'But we've been through so much. There's absolutely nothing wrong!'

"Bella!! Are you coming or am I going to have to drag you out myself?" Bella peered out the door and saw Alice's slight frame at the bottom of the stairs.

With a reassured smile Bella jumped down the stairs to join her husband and family in their celebration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The living room was crowded with the Cullens and the giant tree that dwarfed the whole room. The various decorations collected over the years were organized neatly into little boxes.

"Carlisle, you wanna hang this up?" Esme held up an ancient decoration that probably belonged to Carlise's original family.

"Thank you," replied Carlisle as he walked over to the giant tree. Carefully, he place the ornament on the tree.

After the act had been done, Carlisle slowly turned around and gestured to the tree.

"Go for it."

At these words, four vampires sprung to grab at the ornaments.

"I'll put the star on the tree!!" exclaimed Emmett as he bounced off the wall and flung the star on the tree, which after many years of practice made it safely on top.

Preferring not to partake in the crazy even, Bella plopped down on the couch with Esme and Carlisle to watch the flurry of vampires. She had always sat out for the several years she had "officially" joined the Cullen family. She preferred to stay in the background and watch others decorate the tree.

In the meantime, Jasper stared at the others dazzling the tree with various lights and decorations. He had never known why decorating a tree was so appealing. He had never had a tree for Christmas when he was alive, so the notion of the whole Christmas tree was very odd to him.

In the corner of the room, Esme noticed two of her "children" staring quietly at the scene. And as every year, her heart saddened at the sight. But this year she was determined to get those two to participate!

Bella felt a sudden PLOP as her mother-in-law sat on the couch next to her.

"Bella," crooned Esme. She then gestured to get Jasper's attention. "Come sit with me and Bella please."

Jasper inwardly panicked. Sit with Bella? Knots formed in his stomach as he placed himself next to Bella, trying to control himself with the scent of _her_ so close to him. Even when she was human, he could barely control himself. His focus on what Esme was saying was lost as he gazed at the back of Bella's profile. Even when she was human, she was beautiful, but now, she was utterly amazing. Words could not describe how beautiful she was to him.

His observations ended when Bella turned to look at him. Flustered, he tried to look away but her golden eyes captivated him. What she did next nearly killed him. She smiled at him. AT HIM!!

"Let's go hang this decoration up shall we? Just one to please Esme." And with that she grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him towards the tree. The pleasure that shot up through Jasper was fiery, spreading everywhere in his veins. Her hand was hot, different from the ice when Alice touched him.

They stopped in front of the tree, oblivious to the swirling of the other vampires. Lightly, Bella took her hand away from Jasper's to show him the ornament she had picked out. It was a cute one of a jolly Santa.

"Let's both put it up," suggested Bella as she grasped Jasper's hand to make it look like they were both holding the ornament. Slightly, Jasper nodded, complying to Bella's commands. Though both were vampires, there was a special heat that radiated when their hands touched. Bella glanced up at Jasper, never having been this close to him before. He was beautiful (well, every vampire was) but his scars, they were astounding to see. The whiteness of the scars stood out from his pale skin. However, these scars did not frighten her, but instead had the opposite effect. They enticed her, she wanted to know if he had those scars on his chest, his stomach, _everywhere._

Jasper noticed that Bella was staring at him. Was she staring at his scars? Those damn things. Terrible reminders. Did Bella think them unattractive? Of course! She had Edward whose skin was absolutely flawless. His thoughts were interrupted when the ornament was placed on the tree.

"Oh! Um…..we did it!" Bella laughed awkwardly, breaking the silence between the two.

"I…guess so….." Jasper studied at his hands, not wanting to make eye contact.

"And we're done bitches!" hollered Emmett as he put on the last decoration. The Christmas tree illuminated the whole room with its lights and star.

Edward moved towards Bella and gave her a quick kiss. "Did you do _any_ decorating this year?" he teased.

Bella shifted uncomfortably, "Um…yeah. I guess so."

In the meantime, Alice had placed herself on her husband's hip. "You have fun this year?"

"Ye..yeah. Good times," said Jasper, preferring to mention that special moment to himself. He wished to have a moment like that again. Just him and Bella; illuminated by their fire.

**END**


End file.
